


Unraveled

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nick Burke was beyond pissed, Sam Winchester had mixed up the documents that were supposed to be reviewed tomorrow.Tonight, he was going to teach the younger man a lesson but things took a turn and it ended up him being taught, with him being bent over Sam's desk.
Relationships: Nick (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any bottom Nick in the Nick/Sam tag.  
> This also ended up being sort of a crack fick

Nick let out a broken moan as he was being pushed further onto the desk, his hands gripping the sides of the table to keep still. His clothes were disheveled and his pants a crumpled mess around his feet as Sam railed into him.

"Fuck." Sam cursed, his fingers digging into Nick's waist as he thrusted against his rival's ass. "Take it, just fucking take it." 

"G-god. Sam--" Nick uttered out, gasping when he felt Sam grab a fistful of his hair until his face was next to the brunette's. "You will address me as Sir, Burke." Sam growled, warm breath brushing against the moaning blonde. "Not now, not ever." Nick seethed back.

Sam let go of Nick's hair and roughly grabbed Nick's chin, two fingers finding their way in. His arm wrapped around the blonde's torso to keep him up. "So pretty like this, so pretty for me. Such a stoic man all unbound and needy beneath me."

Nick growled at that. Him? Needy? Not a chance.

He was quickly shoved back onto the desk for another round, Sam's slick fingers tracing down his back, before returning to his hips and the bruising grip returned.

The blonde man stifled his noises when Sam pulled out and flipped him over, only to push his monster cock back in, earning another moan. The new angle had allowed for Sam's cock to brush against Nick's prostate. From there the younger man had stopped moving.

"S-Sam, please." Nick breathed out, Sam smiled darkly at him. "Please what? You want me to fuck you? Make you come on my cock? Do you want me to litter you with bruises and bites, to unravel you and turn you into my little cockslut?"

The blonde let out a small whimper, he needed release and would do anything to get it, so he let out a small nod. The brunette lowered his head, whispering in his rival's ear. "Then beg for it, beg to be fucked and for me to make you mine. And don't call me Sam, call me Sir."

Nick glared at Sam for that but did what he asked. "Sir, please-- make me yours. Do anything you want with me-- but-- please." Nick let out a shaky breath, it was embarrassing to be in such a vulnerable position in-front of the rival CEO. The blonde groaned, "I'm your little cockslut, Sir. Fill me-" Nick was cut off when Sam pulled away and began thrusting, hitting Nick's prostate with every few hard thrusts.

"Fuck yeah, baby." Sam groaned out, his hands gripping Nick's lower thighs. He got a close-view of his rival, submitting to him and begging to be fucked. He laughed, there were rumors going around about Nick being a virgin, that ended up being true, sure his first time had to be like this but, Nick was enjoying it.

One final thrust had Nick coming, spilling come all over his chest. Letting out small gasp when he felt Sam release ropes of come inside him. Two fingers ram across his chest, gathering release and before Nick realized, the same fingers were shoved into his mouth. He cringed at the salty taste of ejaculate. "It's not that bad." the younger man chuckled.

Sam pulled the fingers away and grabbed Nick's tie to pull him up for a rough kiss. It apwasn't anything loving, or passionate, needy or possessive. It was like Sam was bragging about how he won this round. Teeth biting onto his lower lip. He pulled away, a hand roughly cupping the blonde's chin.

Nick wondered what Sam was looking at, so he turned around and look up. His stomach sank, the blinking green light of the camera. Sam was never going to let him live past this.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick is in big trouble with his rival CEO, Sam Wesson, of course, playing around with a pen in your mouth in such a sinful matter could get you into this kind of mess once you arouse your rival. Sam had Nick shoved up against the wall of the storage room, breath heavy and an obvious bulge in his pants.

"You started this, you fix it," Sam grunted under his breath as he unzipped his jeans, letting out a huge and long cock that looked like it would break his jaw if he even tried to get it in his mouth. "That 's what you get for being so sloppy with your mouth, Nick ." Sam pulled down his jeans and pushed Nick down onto his knees. "Now suck on it," Sam ordered.

Nick opened his mouth tried to adjust to fit Sam's size and he let out a surprised yelp when Sam pushed his cock into his mouth. "Fuck yeah," Sam groaned at the heat, making Nick start to bob his head around. Nick tried to pull away but Sam grabbed the back of his head, holding onto him with his free hand. "Don't fucking stop," he barked.

"Oh fuck yeah," Sam purred when he felt the vibrations from Nick's groaning in his throat massage his cock. Nick began to choke a bit when he tried to take in Sam's entire length, forcing his head down completely onto Sam 's cock. The cock-head hitting the back of his throat. Sam began to tighten the grip he had on Nick's hair, grabbing more fistfuls the more he felt his cock hit the back of Nick's throat.

Sam looked down, watching the man's face bobbing up and down. "You know, I haven 't been this horny in a long time, Nick," Sam hummed, " I never imagined I would fuck your mouth like this." Nick's eyes rolled back in his head when he struggled to breathe. Sam released his grip and Nick's mouth slid off of Sam's cock with a wet sound and a loud gasp for breath. Sam let out a low sigh, "Damn that felt good, but, I didn't get to come yet."

Nick let out a whine, his throat was too sore, " I 'm still sore, Sam, and I 'm probably still going to be sore for a while."

Sam didn't like that, he grabbed Nick's tie and spoke. "Nick, get back to my cock." He said as he pulled on the knot. " I want to cum on your face, I want to cum all over your face and in that whore mouth of yours. I want you to take every drop of cum that drips from my cock." Sam growled as he pulled the tie tight and gave Nick a harsh kiss before pushing him down and using the end of the tie to guide him towards his half-hard cock that dripped pre-come.

Nick groaned in protest, he felt Sam's cock press against his face and it was making him wet. Sam gave him a few slaps with his cock until Nick opened his mouth. Nick swallowed the whole of Sam's cock as tears welled in his eyes, "Oh, Nick, I'm coming !" Sam cried out as his cock started to pump out load after load of thick cum into Nick's mouth, causing him to pull his mouth off at the first taste of the salty substance, spilling come all over his face and suit. Nick looked up at Sam, " You've really got to be kidding me, Sam, this suit costed me hundreds!" Nick exclaimed as he looked down at his suit, now covered in semen and sweat. "I'm sorry," Sam said with his puppy eyes and mocking smile.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my co-workers?" Nick replied with a groan, Sam smirked and rolled his eyes.


End file.
